House Swan
House Swan is a large, and powerful Italian House that has gained and maintained the Lordship of the city of Forks since the days of the Driving Tide. The Family is orginally of Italian Blood, and is the only House other then House Clegane that are of true power and are also Italian. They make their home in the center of Forks in the Keep called Swan Keep which is a fortress situated deep within Forks, and the outer sections of the fortress contain many of the noble houses of Forks thus gaining them more control over the city. House Swan are the Arch Lord house of the extremely powerful Crownlands Grand State, and through this Grand State they control many provinces and the rich north central region of the Valley of Lucerne. House Swan has a single cadet house in the form of House Swann of whom formed after John's Swan's sister married a bastard, and from this marriage they formed House Swann. House Swann rules over the small town west of Forks in the form of Stonehelm of which is one of the primary economic towns nearbye Forks. House Swan are the Arch Lord house of the extremely powerful Crownlands Grand State, and through this Grand State they control many provinces and the rich north central region of the Valley of Lucerne. As the Arch Lord of the Grand State they hold a position on the Lucernian Council, and are the direct lord over the individual provinces within the Grand State including the most populous city in the Valley in the form of Forks. The words of House Swan are "The Darkness meets the Light" and this view of a darkness in everyone has become the signiture of House Swan for their excistence. They blazon their arms with argent and sable a swan counter charged, which once again shows the same beliefs that they have been founded on. House Swan under the leadership of John Swan would become very close with William Lovie I. and John Swan became a member of the Companions of William Lovie I. leading to House Swan becoming one of the Dragonborn Houses. House Swan is the largest and most powerful Italian house in the entire Valley of Lucerne, and they are basically like what House Targaryan was for the Ostrogoths in that they ruled over the Italians of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Following their rise in Forks the city watched as the power of the Italians declined over time as the Germans overran the entire region. In this new world the members of the Italians of the valley of Lucerne constantly look to the support of House Swan to maintain their tenious control over the city of Forks. Although House Swan is not nationalistic in their views they do hold a tone of trying to bring Italians to the city, but not to the extent of what House Targaryan used to be. House Swan has the same heriditary leadership of all the other major houses in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and because of this they are currently led by Charlie Swan. In Charlie Swan they had the perfect heir when he fathered Jacob Swan, but Jacob died during the Fall of Tree Hill, and this forced them to make Brody Swan into the new heir of House Swan. The origins of House Swan are mixed in the original founding/changing of Rome from a Republic into an Empire. This change resulted in much violence and eventually the Punic War which destroyed Carthage and ravaged much of Italy. The founders of House Swan had enough of this Roman Empire, and thus moved there family northward towards the Umbar area. When they arrived at Umbar they found the region controlled by a failing nobility class that cared nothing for outsiders, and was growing increasingly nationalistic in its views. With Umbar out they moved Westward and eventually found there way to the small town of Forks. It was here that they would eke out a life amongst the small town at the time.Originally the second in command to the powerful House Tyrell, the fortunes of House Swan turned quickly when the best friend of John Swan in William Lovie grew to be King of Lucerne, and thus put his friend John Swan in charge of Forks. This position was held at the time by House Tyrell who had taken severe damage in the conflict, and thus this was the excuse used by William to replace them with his loyal friend. Ever since then House Swan has ruled efectivley over Forks, and they have remained very popular since their first days. House Swan has once again made their close relationship with House Lovie bring them more power when Bella Swan married William Lovie III making her the Queen of Lucerne. Along with this Bella has given birth to the legal heir to the throne of Lucerne, which means the future King of Lucerne will be a member of House Swan as well. History ' ' Early History The origins of House Swan are mixed in the original founding/changing of Rome from a Republic into an Empire. This change resulted in much violence and eventually the Punic War which destroyed Carthage and ravaged much of Italy. The founders of House Swan had enough of this Roman Empire, and thus moved there family northward towards the Umbar area. When they arrived at Umbar they found the region controlled by a failing nobility class that cared nothing for outsiders, and was growing increasingly nationalistic in its views. With Umbar out they moved Westward and eventually found there way to the small town of Forks. It was here that they would eke out a life amongst the small town at the time. Forks Main Article : Forks Now living in Forks House Swan moved into farming in the western area of the Forks region. This duty while prosperous left them far from the political center of Forks and thus as the migrating tribes of Germans came to the city, the members of House Swan had no real political sway. Kingdom Of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom Of Lucerne Following the Driving Tide and the rise of House Lovie to the position of power the allies of House Lovie were given very favorable positions within the new Kingdom and one of these houses was House Swan who was given the Lordship of Forks. As the new Lords House they begin formulating their powerbase in the city, and in this way they made several houses in Forks their vassal houses including House Yernese. House Yernese was used by House Swan to expand the port area of Forks, and in this way they would open up Forks to more communication, and trade with thier allies in Tree Hill of House Targaryan. House Yernese was especially succesful at this and they were able to in a short amount of time create the port itself, and then they begin contruction of the fleet of Forks which they manned and took most of the profits from, with a slice obviously going to their Lord House in House Swan. Noteable Members Family Members Main Branch * † John Swan. Died following gaining Lordship of Forks. ** † Jenner Swan. Died of old age *** † Louise Swan. Died of Old Age **** † Barnan Swan. Died of old age ***** Charlie Swan ****** Renee Swan ******* Jacob Swan ******* † Olivia Swan. Died during Childbirth ******** Paul Arryn ********* Olivia Arryn II. ********* † Martin Arryn II. Died during childbirth ******* Isabella Swan ******** William Lovie III. ********* William Lovie IV. ********* Ashley Lovie ********* Lianna Lovie ***** † Phil Swan. Died at age 9 of plague. ***** Mathew Swan ****** Heather Swan ******* Kendra Swan ******** Derek Mountain ********* Renee Mountain II. ********* Benjen Mountain ******* Brody Swan ******** Unknown Prostitute ********* Jordin Wood *** † Arvin Swan. Murdered during the Bloody Supper ** † Tella Swan. (Formed House Swann) ** † John Swan II. Died of Old Age *** Petyr Swan. *** † Shelia Swan. Murdered during the Bloody Supper House Swann Branch See Also : House Swann * † Tella Swan. Died the first Matriarch of House Swann ** † Vordin Swann. Bastard that married Tella Swann *** † Alba Swann. Died during the Battle of Lyons **** Gulian Swann ***** Bianca Swann ****** Donnel Swann ****** Emma Swann **** Lorena Swann ***** (Find man for Lorena) **** Nerio Swann ***** Cyrenna Swann ****** Nicola Swann ****** Cyrenna Swann II. Other Noteables * Skarloc Mannover * Drake Snow Vassal Houses Cadet House House Swann See Also : House Swann House Swan is a medium sized Italian house within the Kingdom of Lucerne that lives and dominates the town of Stonehelm west of Forks. House Swann was born from the ranks of House Swan after their first Matriarch in Tella Swan married a bastard and formed House Swann in honor of her father, and since this day House Swann has remained the cadet house of House Swan. House Swann shares a nearly identical coat of arms to its main house in House Swan except for the fact that the Swans appear differently. House Swann was born from the ranks of House Swan after their first Matriarch in Tella Swan married a bastard and formed House Swann in honor of her father John Swan. House Swann during these early days remained in Forks where it basically lived alongside House Swan, and became the exact nature of what a cadet house should be. As time went on they moved westward towards the growing town of Stonehelm where they were commanded by the Lord of House Swan at the time to take control of the town for the influence of House Swan. In this way the once weak House Swann became more economically sound, and this allowed them to build up their own personal forces, as well as knighting and funding several of their honor gaurd into becoming knights. This knighting of their honor gaurd has become a staple of House Swann and they use these knights as their elite commanders. Knightly Houses House Mannover See Also : House Mannover House Mannover is a small Vandal House located in the city of Forks where it has become a significantly elite military force. House Mannover was founded by two poor children from southern Lucerne, and they were able to marry into House Yernese after the Patriarch of Skarloc Mannover became a Dragon Knight and through this made them a Knightly House of House Swan. House Mannover was founded by the two surviving members of the poor Mannover family after they travelled to Forks from the deep south of the Valley of Lucerne. Skarloc and Taylor Mannover would work together in order to grow themselves, and the moment there house came into being was the moment that Skarloc became a Dragon Knight after he was knighted by Charlie Swan for bravery in fighting off bandits north of the city. Following this his sister would menipulate House Yernese member Suse Yernese into marrying her brother and this would gain them even more power, and because of this they became a knightly house under House Swan. Category:Italians Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Italian House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Forks